This invention relates in general to interior trim components for vehicles, and in particular to a trim component having a source of light mounted therein.
Most passenger vehicles include sources of light for providing overhead lighting to the interior of the vehicle. It has been known to use various light sources, such as incandescent bulbs, neon light tubes, and light emitting diodes (LEDs). The light source is typically mounted within a light assembly on the roof or headliner of the vehicle interior. A light beam is emitted from the light source in a downwardly direction towards the interior of the vehicle. The light beam is emitted directly through a generally plastic or glass lens. Although this arrangement provides adequate light to the interior of the vehicle, the light beam is often too bright. It is sometimes desirable to only dimly light the interior of the vehicle. This type of dim or ambient lighting is nearly impossible with overhead light fixtures.
It is also sometimes cumbersome and time consuming to install the light assembly. Often, the light assembly is to be attached to the headliner or another trim component of the vehicle. The light assembly and the headliner or trim component are first manufactured and then separately shipped to the vehicle assembly plant. The headliner or trim component is then installed into the interior of the vehicle. After installation of the headliner or tram component, an installer must generally crawl back into the interior of the vehicle and attach the light fixture to the headliner or the trim component. Alternatively, sometimes the light fixture is first installed into the vehicle, and then subsequently the headliner or trim component is installed into the vehicle.